Makings of a Fighter
by Dedra
Summary: A girl Nako (OC) trains with her brother (Aoshi's successor). All's well but soon things happen. Nako must choose a fiance - Aoshi or Gentatsu; a group with a dark leader move in on the Oniwabanshuu, the Sekihotai spread lies, (OCs) Sagishi-gumi & Ryu...


Author's Note: This is the first chapter in an eighteen-chapter story. It's the story of Nako's journey from childhood to adulthood. It covers virtually all the background information about her except for how she meets the Kenshin-gumi (that's covered in Sparks and Embers). In this chapter, Nako is a young girl training with her older brother Minakata Moriya, who is Shinomori Aoshi's successor for the title of Oniwabanshuu Okashira. All is well, but it's not long before things start to happen. Nako is suddenly confronted with a choice of two fiancés - either Shinomori Aoshi or Takatsuki Gentatsu. A group of people with a mysterious leader converge on the Oniwabanshuu. And somewhere nearby, the Sekihotai is making its way to various villages, spreading false information; unaware they are soon to be pitted against another group, the Sagishi-gumi. And in the midst of all the chaos, a determined lone youth by the name of Nushi Ryu fights to put an end to the suffering of others and strike down the greedy and corrupt. By the end of this chapter, some of these people will cross paths and change the lives of each other forever, some will continue to wander on their own paths, and some. will walk no more. It's strongly advised that you read my explanation for my fanfiction first, because there are many original characters, and I changed some of the original Rurouni Kenshin storyline.  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me (most unfortunately); it belongs to Watsuki Nobuhiro. I'm only borrowing his creation. Also, Last Blade doesn't belong to me either, it belongs to Neo Geo, and I'm only borrowing the names and some other bits of the characters. Don't sue me; I'm too poor.  
  
Explanation: Without this explanation, things could get pretty confusing. For one thing, Nakoruru is the main character in all my fanfiction. She is an original character and yes, I took the name from Samurai Spirits/Shodown. However, that's really all I took of her - her personality in my fanfiction is nothing like the Nakoruru in the game. You might also recognize the name Minakata Moriya from Last Blade II. I borrowed his name, his general appearance, and some of his techniques from the game, but otherwise he's my creation. For Makings of a Fighter - Signs of Destiny, you don't really have to know much about Nakoruru, since this entire series is going to be all about her background. However, each of my stories has this explanation, and for the most part, each explanation is different because different background information is required for each story. So make sure to read this section before reading each story. Sorry for the inconvenience, and thanks for taking the time to read my works.  
  
Makings of a Fighter  
  
Chapter One - "Signs of Destiny" Episode One  
  
The young girl laughed, unable to stop. "Stop it, Moriya! It's not fair! You're not ticklish!" Moriya laughed. "Yeah, but you are, Nako-chan!" The girl started whining. "I can't breathe, Moriya!" Moriya stopped and Nako caught her breath. "Brother," she said as she panted, "when are you going to teach me the Oniwabanshuu arts?" Moriya grinned. "You still got a while to go, little sister." Nako giggled and avoided his gaze. Moriya's eyes narrowed and he smiled. "All right, Nako-chan! Out with it. What did you do now?" Nako giggled some more. "I saw you training the other day." Moriya gave an exaggerated gasp. "You mean you were spying on me?" Nako pretended to be innocent, but Moriya grew serious. "Nakoruru, you can't spy on me. This is not a joking matter or for fun." Nako grew serious too. "But I'm not using it for fun. I'm going to train really hard and become a great fighter. Look, I can do some of it already!" Before Moriya could say anything or object, she jumped up. "Watch!" She said as she grinned. Then, before Moriya's eyes, she seemed to disappear. Moriya was stunned. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned. Nako was standing there, grinning ear to ear. "That's your Taitou Hogetsu, right?" Moriya nodded, still dumb from what had just happened. Nako was only six, and yet she had done something that he had learned when he was much older. Nako had always been athletic and agile, but now Moriya knew that she had been born with a gift. Or perhaps a curse. Nako was still jumping up and down, waiting for his reaction. Finally, he responded. "You win, Nako. I'll teach you."  
  
A few years later. Moriya groaned, then got up and dusted himself off. "A perfect throw, as usual. Maybe I should get someone else to be your test subject. This training is starting to hurt more for me than for you." Nako laughed. Moriya grinned. "You've already mastered everything I have to teach you, and what you haven't, you understand the principles involved. Now you just have to practice a lot to perfect the technique, but it's hard work and not easy at all." Nako nodded solemnly. "Of course." Moriya nodded. That afternoon, Moriya called Nako to speak with him in private. When they were alone, Moriya explained, "Nako, you know that. Your father is dead, though even when he was alive he was never home, and Mother is always busy too. Mother wants me to arrange a marriage for you. You're still young, so there's plenty of time, but it will have to planned first. You have two choices, and I'm letting you make the decision. There is Shinomori Aoshi, my Okashira and leader of the Oniwabanshuu ninjas; the other choice is my best friend, Takatsuki Gentatsu." Nako knew both of those that Moriya mentioned, though not to a great extent. She frowned. "I don't want to marry either one." Moriya sighed. "You'll have to, Nako-chan." "But why? Besides, Gentatsu isn't even on the same side as us." Moriya smiled a little sadly. "What side are we on, Nako-chan? Your father was on the Ishin side and died for its cause, and I am one of the Oniwabanshuu and would die for theirs. And what are you?" Nako's reply was frank. "Oniwabanshuu, of course." Moriya laughed. "So I'm guessing you would probably choose Shinomori-sama?" Nako shook her head. "I said I don't want to marry. How could you expect to marry a total stranger or an enemy?" "Shinomori-sama is hardly a stranger, and even though Gentatsu is second-in-command of the Aizu, it matters not. He is still my loyal friend." It was apparent that Nako was not swayed by his words. "Well, you'll have five days time to think about it. That's plenty of time. I'll expect your reply on the sixth day. Make a choice by then eh, Nako-chan?" Nako didn't respond, and just walked out of the room.  
  
A man with a hood ran his finger along his blade. "So what have our spies informed us?" A man spoke up. "We have discovered the whereabouts of the one you ordered us to find." The hooded man nodded. "Good, make the necessary preparations. We attack in four days." The other man nodded. "Yes, Master."  
  
Nako had escaped to the sanctuary of her room, rapidly thinking. Marry? The notion was absurd. Yet, she knew that Moriya was serious. She would have to have an answer by the sixth day. Who should she choose? Shinomori Aoshi, a man she only knew by his ice-cold eyes and silence? Gentatsu, with his fiery eyes full of anger, both enemy and best friend of Moriya? She pushed the thoughts out her head and decided to go train some.  
  
Moriya breathed a heavy sigh after Nako had left the room. He hated the idea of giving Nako-chan away, even if it was to his own Okashira or best friend. It was true that it would strengthen the relationships, but it was also true that once Nako was no longer part of his family. Actually, Nako already wasn't part of his family, since Moriya had been disowned, though it didn't change anything. Moriya was still the one who took care of Nako, and once Nako took on her fiancé's name, she would drift farther and farther away from him. He loved his little sister so much. She was strangely serious and solemn for her age, and then of course was the amazing potential she had to become a skilled fighter. She had a fighter's spirit, but Moriya wasn't sure if she would acquire a fighter's wisdom in the years to come. Even more, all the greatest fighters he knew lost their hearts, their innocence, such as Gentatsu and Aoshi and himself, and he didn't want Nako to lose hers.  
  
On the third day, the Shirada residence, plus Minakata Moriya, received two visitors - Shinomori Aoshi and Takatsuki Gentatsu. Moriya called Nako out to meet them. She walked into the room, eyes glaring and fierce. They plainly stated that she was making no promises. Moriya sensed the unspoken message and hastily spoke. "Nako, this meeting was arranged so you can get to know your potential spouses better and thereby make your choice." Though positively bristling at the phrase 'potential spouses,' Nako relented gave a small nod, but her eyes were still stubborn. It was plain to see that the Oniwabanshuu Okashira and second-in-command of the Aizu were not very comfortable being in the same room, much less standing almost right next to each other. They were extremely wary of each other and their swords were visible at their sides. It was an extremely awkward situation, seeing how the two were trying to control their urge to kill the other and Nako was silent and unmoving. Moriya started by asking Nako to serve tea, which she did willingly. Moriya then spoke of Nako's training. Both potential "suitors" were attentive and interested when they heard of her natural skill, though apprehensive because she was a girl and weaker. Nako sensed this and glared at them all. "One day, I will be a great fighter, a legend! And then I will show you just how weak I am!" Her eyes were on fire and her tone of voice was icy. She stalked out of the room, saying, "If you expect me to marry someone who thinks I'm weak, you couldn't be more wrong."  
  
Nako was full of indignation and anger. So both of them thought of her as little and weak. How could she marry any one of them? She narrowed her eyes in defiance. I'll refuse to choose, she thought. But she knew that if she did they would probably choose for her, which was even worse. "Argh!" She yelled. Why did she have to choose anyway? Why couldn't she just go through life without a husband? Why would anyone want to stay home and cook and tend the house? She clenched her teeth and fists. They can try to make me marry. She thought. But they won't succeed.  
  
The awkward situation only got worse. After a brief silence, Aoshi commented, "She has a fierce spirit." Moriya nodded and smiled wryly. "Yes, she does. Perhaps too much." Gentatsu spoke, "For one so young too. Perhaps she will become as great as she claims she will be, a legend." Moriya's voice was quiet. "For her sake, I hope not." Gentatsu remembered Nako's eyes and voice, along with the natural skill that Moriya had described to him. "Ah Moriya, then you will probably be sorely disappointed, for she has the makings of a fighter."  
  
A man was running, and he was running very fast. He had to, as he was running for his life, as well as the lives of many others. Gasping for breath, he turned a corner and ran into a young girl. She was startled, but when she saw whom he was running away from, she stepped between the man and his pursuers. One of them snarled at her. "Move out of the way, little girl, if you know what's best for you." The girl's eyes were determined and contemptuous. "Why should I?" The pursuer growled some curses and advanced on her. "I'll teach you, bratty bitch!" The girl's expression didn't change. "Try it." The man tried to grab her, but she suddenly wasn't there. A finger tapped him on the back and as he turned around, he was kicked in the head. He recovered himself to see a girl smirking at him, and the instant he moved, she ran. Some of his men were about to go after her but another stopped them. "No, she's already done her purpose. We've lost the traitor. What use is it to waste more time chasing a young girl? We will have to report to our master. You can be sure he won't be happy about this news, especially the part on how you idiots were beat by a practically a mere child, and a girl at that."  
  
Meanwhile, the man who had been running now reached his destination. It was the nearest village of haven, and also the original place he was designated to go to. He stopped in front of a house and, not bothering to knock, went in. He was startled to find not only the second-in-command of his group, but also the leader. Not only that, but standing next to his leader, was the second-in-command of one of their enemy groups. Though confused, he went forward and knelt down in front of his leader. "Aoshi-sama, I'm sorry. They found out which side I was really working for. I got the information, but I fear they will change it now that they know." Aoshi nodded. "I had better expectations for someone as skilled as you, Tomasu." Tomasu bowed his head low. Moriya spoke. "But you did good nonetheless. After all, you escaped with your life." Tomasu looked up. "I had help. Sort of." "Explain yourself," Aoshi commanded. "Well, I was running away, and I don't know if I would have succeeded if this, child really, took a hand." "A child?" Moriya said, interested. A scornful voice broke in. "Child? It seems everyone thinks of me like that nowadays." Moriya turned. "Nako-chan? It was you?" Nako didn't reply and Moriya knew it was true. "Nako," he started sternly. Nako interrupted. "What was I supposed to do? Stand and watch while someone got run down and killed? I wouldn't be complaining if I were you. After all, it was one of your men." "She has a good point, Moriya," Gentatsu said. Moriya glared at his friend, but didn't comment anymore on the matter. "Report, Tomasu," Aoshi ordered. "Okashira, they were planning to ambush you three days from now. They had found out where our headquarters were. Before I was able to disappear with the vital information however, they found out who I was. It was the leader's advisor who revealed my identity. I fear now that they will change their plans." Moriya's eyes glared. "So they dared to attempt an attack on you, Aoshi-sama. I underestimated them." Then he remembered two others were in the room. "I'm sorry Nako, Gentatsu, but if you'll excuse us. These are important matters." Gentatsu smiled a little and nodded, going outside. Nako reluctantly followed.  
  
"I'm very disappointed," the dark voice spoke. "Because of your lack of skill, you've allowed months of planning to amount to absolutely nothing. And as for getting trounced by a girl! Perhaps you all need to be taught a lesson." There was the sound of swords being drawn, followed by whimpering of several men. "Very well. I'll give you another chance. Lucky for you, my advisor foresaw that something like this might happen and had a backup plan. You will be informed about it when the time is right. But if you pathetic excuses for fighters mess up again, you won't be around to mess up a third time."  
  
Gentatsu was outside, admiring the Sakura blossoms on a branch. Nako stood as far away from him as possible. Gentatsu spoke aloud, to no one in particular. "Sakura blossoms are so beautiful. They're my sister's favorite flowers." They were Nako's favorite flowers too, but she didn't mention that. Instead, she quietly asked, "You have a sister?" Gentatsu nodded. "Yes, she's younger than you." Nako was surprised. "Does she want to be a fighter too?" Gentatsu laughed. "No, she doesn't. She's not a lot like you." "And how do you know what I'm like?" Nako asked a little fiercely. "I don't. Not much, anyway. But from what I do know, I think you're stubborn and headstrong, very determined. Am I right?" Nako was silent for a while before speaking. "Yes. You seem good at judging people." Gentatsu grinned a little. "Perhaps." "Can you judge yourself? Or, how about my brother?" "Moriya is. I don't know how to describe it. The only things that keep him sane are perhaps the Oniwabanshuu, myself, and you." Nako's temper flared. "What are you trying to imply about my brother?" Gentatsu shook his head. "Nothing, but let's just say the Moriya that you know and the Moriya that I, Shinomori, and others know is very different."  
  
"So, Aoshi-sama. What do you think?" "I don't know, Moriya. I hadn't thought they would plan such a direct attack. Of course now they must change their plans, but. I'm worried." Moriya nodded. "You should be. I am also. But trust me, if I have to, I'll die for the Oniwabanshuu." Aoshi looked at him with dark eyes. "Yes, I know. You've always been with me, from the beginning. I do trust you, Moriya. I know how loyal you are. I know how loyal all of you are, and I will try to be worthy of your loyalty."  
  
Later that day, Moriya and Nako walked side-by-side, when they were suddenly surrounded by several men. Nako recognized some from earlier that day. One of the men spoke. "Tell the girl to move out of the way. This doesn't concern her. The one we want is you." Moriya eyes were scornful and glaring. "How encouraging." But he motioned for Nako to move. Nako reluctantly did so, but she thought to herself that if anything happened, she wouldn't care what he said. Moriya stood in the center of the circle formed by his opponents. He made no attempt to move at all. One man suddenly charged but was thrown with one swift motion by Moriya and fell to the ground with a loud thud. With his eyes still glaring, he spoke contemptuously. "It seems as if you wish to die." Angered, two more men charged at once. Moriya suddenly whipped out his sword, taking both of them at the same time. "Scream to the moon," Nako heard the dark voice say as the two men fell in showers of blood. The remaining men were terrified, but having no other choice, they charged. They never had a chance. Moriya's sword struck like lightning, dealing out swift and merciless punishment. The whole time, Moriya's face was without emotion, as ruthless as his attacks. Nako stared at him, unable to comprehend that her brother and this man who killed without batting an eye were one and the same. So this is the Moriya that Gentatsu and the others see, she thought to herself. How could I have not seen it before? One of the men fell right in front of Nako as he was cut down. Nako could see the blood gushing out of the fatal wound. She could also see the pain in the man's eyes. Time seemed to slow down and she felt empty inside. The two were silent on the way back home. Moriya was aware of Nako's eyes on him, but didn't say anything. "You killed those people." Moriya didn't turn to face her. "Yes, I did." "And you didn't hesitate at all, did you?" "No, I didn't." Nako's eyes were accusing. "How could you?" "Because I had to." "No one ever has to do anything." Moriya's voice had a harsh tone. "Well, what was the alternative, huh? Let them kill both of us?" Nako started to retaliate but Moriya went on. "You might claim that I didn't have to kill them, that I could have just taught them a lesson, but they would've been back. In war, there is no mercy, not if you want to live. That is why I am alive today, and that is why I am looked upon as a great fighter. And it is the same with Aoshi-sama and Gentatsu, or with any other great fighter. So remember that. Remember those words when you become a legend, and then ask yourself if it is true!" Nako was surprised at Moriya's words and was silent. Neither spoke again the rest of the way home.  
  
Episode Two  
  
The next day it was raining. Nako sat at her window gloomily watching the raindrops fall. Her thoughts wandered back to the day before, when Moriya had killed the attackers without any difficulty. It was true she wanted to be a great fighter, but until she had seen that man die right in front of her, death hadn't seemed so real. Before, when she had held off the men chasing Tomasu, she had felt invincible, undefeatable. She had thought that death couldn't touch her. Nako then remembered something that her brother had once said. "Fighting to achieve fame and glory is the wrong reason to fight, as is wealth and the lust for power. To fight and win, to fight and live, you must have a greater purpose. You must believe in something worth believing in, and hold that belief above almost all else, even life itself." Do I have something worth believing in? Nako asked herself. Then she sighed. I don't even know if I believe in anything. What does Moriya believe in? Nako stood up from beside the window and paced around the room. In two days she would have to choose her future husband. She still hated the thought. She couldn't choose Gentatsu. Despite what Moriya said, he was still an enemy. But she couldn't choose Aoshi either. She didn't like the idea of them using her to strengthen their ties and besides, he was sort of intimidating. She sat back down at the window again and looked out. The rain was getting harder, but she didn't want to stay inside anymore. She went out, not bothering to bring along her bamboo umbrella. She looked up at the dark sky and gray clouds and the rain fell on her face. It seemed so sad, the way everything was gloomy, but she liked the rain. The rain was good when you were crying and you didn't want anyone to notice, like the time her father disowned Moriya. She had been inconsolable, shutting out all of her father's reasoning.  
  
~Flashback~ Outside the rain pummeled the roof of the house. "Father, why are you home?" She asked. But he just ignored her and focused his attention on Moriya, who was standing silently in a corner. "Where were you three days ago, Moriya?" Moriya looked him straight in the eye, steadfast and unmoving. "You know where I was." Their father, a loyal retainer of the Ishin Shishi, nodded slowly. "I had hoped that I was mistaken when I saw you at the battle against the Oniwabanshuu. I have never approved of your relations with them, but that day, you crossed the line." Moriya didn't back down. "Crossed the line? By doing what? By being true to myself and my beliefs? By fighting for them?" The devoted Ishin member finally exploded. "Beliefs? What could a bunch of shameful ninjas selling their swords and honor possibly believe in? No, I've come to my decision. You're old enough to make your own choices. If you are determined to fight alongside the Oniwbanshuu, then you are no longer considered my son, or any part of this family. Do you fight alongside them or not, Moriya?" Moriya never faltered in his reply. "No, I do not fight alongside them. I fight as a part of them." "Then you are not considered a Shirada anymore." Nako gasped, but Moriya remained emotionless. He turned to her and smiled a little. "I'm sorry, Nako. I have to go now. Sayon-" Their father interrupted. "Don't talk to her! You no longer have the right." "As my former father, I ask you to give me a new surname then, as a final favor." Nako's father paused a moment, and then spoke. "You are now Minakata Moriya." Nako looked on, tears threatening to spill. Her father turned his back and walked to his room, and Minakata Moriya also turned, and not even glancing at Nako, walked out of the house. Nako stood for a short moment, and then ran outside after him, stumbling in the slippery mud. But Moriya was already disappearing down the road. Nako sank to her knees, silent tears running down her face, mixing with the rainwater, so that it was impossible to tell she was crying. ~End Flashback~  
  
That was her only memory of her father, and of crying. She softly cursed under her breath. "Chikuso."  
  
"Soon. Your time will come, Shinomori Aoshi. Jikkyo, bring the troops to me. I want to inform them of our plans." "Yes, sir." When the troops arrived, the man in the hood addressed them all. "The original plan, as you all know, was to launch an attack against the Oniwabanshuu headquarters and kill Shinomori Aoshi, the Okashira, if possible. However, there was a spy in our midst, and he escaped with the knowledge of our upcoming attack. However, now we have a new plan, and nothing will stop our next assault. It was be tomorrow, at dawn. I will personally lead the attack, so there will be no failure." One of the men spoke up. "Who are we attacking? If it isn't the headquarters and the Okashira, what use is it?" The hooded man laughed. "You think that the only important place of the Oniwabanshuu is the headquarters and that the only important person is Shinomori? No, in this game of chess, if I can't checkmate the king, I'll just take the queen."  
  
A loud hammering interrupted the still silence of the Oniwbanshuu headquarters. "Who would be out in this kind of weather?" An annoyed man asked. "Just answer it, Miyasu," his companion said. Miyasu reluctantly opened the door to reveal a man in soaking wet clothes. Miyasu let him in with a distrustful gaze. "Who are you?" He demanded suspiciously. The man, still dripping wet with water, tried to push past Miyasu, saying, "I need to talk to Shinomori-sama. It is urgent." Miyasu stopped the man with his hand and narrowed his eyes. "Anything you have to inform him of can wait until you tell me first." The other man realized that there was no other way to get past Miyasu, so he spoke hurriedly. "An attack against the Oniwabanshuu will take place at dawn tomorrow!" Miyasu's eyes widened, but he still didn't let the man pass. "Wait here," he said forcefully, making clear the consequences should the other man choose to disobey. Miyasu entered the room of Okashira. Shinomori Aoshi was at his desk, studying some papers. One of his trusted advisors stood in the shadows behind the desk. Miyasu couldn't be exactly sure he was there; it was impossible to tell by sight, but he sensed it. "Is there something wrong, Miyasu?" It wasn't a question as much as a statement. Aoshi knew perfectly well that if nothing were wrong, Miyasu wouldn't be standing before him now. "Okashira, a man at the door says that the Oniwabanshuu will be under attack tomorrow at dawn!" Aoshi seemed to contemplate this. After a short while, he directed his attention back to Miyasu. "What do you think, Miyasu?" Miyasu was aware of Aoshi's penetrating eyes on him as he replied. "I do not trust the man. I sense fear in him and falsehood in the message he carries." Aoshi gazed intently at him. "Perhaps you are right, but for you there is an ill omen in every cloud and a distrustful man out of every two. Maybe you sense too much, Miyasu." Miyasu's temper flared at what he took to be an insult and a mockery, but a voice from the shadows chuckled. "Ah, but he is always right in what he senses, as is shown from past events. I'm sure he sensed my presence, though he didn't know for certain until now. Am I right, Miyasu?" Miyasu nodded. "Here's what I think," Aoshi said. "I agree that there's something strange about the whole thing. If what the man says is true, then the only change our attackers made was to move the time of the attack one day later. It doesn't make much sense, considering that they're aware we had the information of the original attack planned. But then again, that could be their very intention, to have us doubt the fact that they would leave their plans practically untouched." "Your reasoning is sound," the advisor commented. "I would prepare the Oniwbanshuu for an attack to be on the safe side." Aoshi nodded. "See to it." Miyasu shook his head skeptically. "I still say it's a trap or something."  
  
Moriya looked outside, where Nako was standing in the rain, head tilted towards the sky and arms outstretched on both sides. He began to feel the familiar pain, the familiar emptiness. He had like the rain too, long ago. But now when it rained all he saw was red, a mist of blood. "You killed those people." "Yes, I did." "And you didn't hesitate at all, did you?" "No, I didn't." "How could you?" "Because I had to." "No one ever has to do anything." There was a time he had also thought along those lines. Now he killed without hesitation, without mercy, but he remembered the first time he killed a man. Indeed, he still carried a scar from the fight. His hand unconsciously went to the spot where a thin white line lay under his clothes. He had learned a harsh lesson the day he received that scar.  
  
~Flashback~ "Please, please, don't kill me. I beg of you! Have mercy!" Moriya hesitated, uncertain. He could see the fear and terror in the man's eyes. He lowered his sword from the man's neck a bit. The man continued to plead for his life. "Please! Spare me!" The defeated man eyed the sword at his throat as it slowly lowered. "Go," Moriya said. "Thank you! Thank you for being so merciful. And for being a fool!" The man swiftly sunk a dagger in Moriya's chest. The pain was excruciating and Moriya felt close to death but he raised his kodachi and threw it at the man who was fleeing. The man fell to the ground, Moriya's sword impaled in his body. Moriya slowly crumpled to the ground as well. Never in his life had he felt this kind of pain before. His eyes began to feel heavy and he had the sudden urge to sleep, but just as his eyes began to close, a voice jolted him back. "I believe this is yours." Moriya looked up to see Aoshi above him, holding his kodachi, now wiped clean and free of blood. Moriya nodded weakly, but Aoshi made no move to hand the weapon over. Instead he carefully placed it in its sheath and put it away under his trenchcoat. Then, just as carefully, he picked Moriya up. Moriya groaned in pain. "Are you all right, Moriya?" He heard his Okashira ask. Without looking at him, Moriya nodded bravely. Then, he stole a glance up at Aoshi, who was looking straight ahead, towards the Oniwabanshuu's dwelling. ~End Flashback~  
  
He had been young then, yet it was not very long ago. Nako's arms had fallen to her sides, but her face still looked up at the heavens. Moriya went out to where she was standing.  
  
Nako suddenly felt something being draped over her shoulders and realized it was Moriya's cape. She smiled a little in thanks. They both stood a while and then she asked, "What do you believe in, Moriya?" "What do you mean?" "Why do you fight? What do you fight for?" "To protect those I care about," Moriya responded. "As well as those I honor." "And who might those people be?" "You, Gentatsu, Aoshi-sama and the Oniwabanshuu." To Moriya's surprise, Nako laughed softly. "Perhaps, but that cannot be the only reason, for you were willing to leave me and the family for your beliefs. It would seem that 'those you honor' are more important to you than 'those you care about.'" Moriya's reply had a touch of anger to it. "They are one and the same." "Then is it that you place comrades over family?" "They are one and the same as well." Now the anger of being accused was clear. "What are you trying to say, Nako?" "I'm saying that you care more about Aoshi than about me! I am always second to your duty, to the Oniwabanshuu. Everything is second to the Oniwabanshuu and Shinomori Aoshi." Moriya wanted to deny it, to say that Nako was first, and had always been first, but the words slipped from his mouth. "Aoshi-sama is an honorable man, and he has saved my life many times. He would die for me, or any of the Oniwabanshuu, should we be in danger. Are you so selfish as to begrudge the loyalty and faithfulness I have for such a man?" There was a pause, and Moriya wondered in the silence if his words had been too harsh. Finally, Nako spoke. "No, I am not quite as selfish as that, but. He is not the only one who would die for you."  
  
A small but menacing band of troops, led by a man sitting astride a horse and wearing a hood, advanced towards the Oniwabanshuu's main base.  
  
Episode Three  
  
"So, Sagara-taichou, what were the government's orders for us?" Sagara Souzou, the man the speaker was addressing smiled at the boy's earnestness, but only replied, "You'll find out when I speak with all of the Sekihotai." Sanosuke grinned also and had to satisfy himself with the answer his captain had given him. He switched the subject. "When will this war be over?" Sagara's smiled disappeared for a second, and then returned, but it was almost forced. "Soon, Sano." "And then what about after the war?" Sano persisted, not having noticed when the smile had vanished and come back. But now, Sagara's smile was genuine as he spoke of the new Meiji Era that would end the Revolution and set Japan on the path to a new beginning. "Then the weak and poor can live without worry and fear that those stronger and more powerful than they will oppress them. There will finally be meaning to the words justice and peace." "And we're helping to make all that happen, right?" Sagara nodded.  
  
"The Ishin government has given us the task of going around to the individual villages to inform the farmers of the tax cut." The men of the Sekihotai, as well as young Sano and his friend Katsu stood attentive and silent. Sagara paused a moment to look at his troops, and then went on. "We will travel along the river and spread the news to the people that live in the villages there. We must take care however, for there are those who don't support the Ishin and even those who would use treachery or do us harm."  
  
The government official frowned. "What about the taxes that we are supposed to cut in half?" Another official spoke. "Quite frankly, we are low on funds already. We never intended to lower taxes." "Then the Sekihotai-" "Are spreading lies," the other official said. "But don't worry about it, we have everything under control. After all, it is time we put the Sagishi- gumi to use." "Tanaka is an ambitious leader, but he's not without honor. How are you going to be able to persuade him to go against the Sekihotai?" "Just leave it to me. I have my ways."  
  
Tanaka's laughter rang deep and clear. "You always have stories of such good cheer to tell, Hiro. A pity you only do so when you've had some to drink." Hirotaka smiled. It was an old joke among the troop captains that Hirotaka never drank a drop of sake, but merely pretended to sip at his bottle. All of the other captains kidded that it was so he could have an excuse to act wild and silly, which was extremely rare, as he was usually so serious and silent. But Hiro merely liked to be in control, and he did not particularly enjoy the taste of sake, or the idea of getting drunk. A captain should be responsible, he reasoned, especially the captain of the first troop, the position he held in the Sagishi-gumi. Shiratori Mika, the captain of the second troop, smiled at him and gave him a teasing nudge. He smiled back at her, and then turned back to the table. Seeing the happy and cheerful faces of his fellow captains gave him a warm feeling. He observed each of them in turn. Tanaka Mayumi was the young leader, and the voice of reason. He was handsome in a hard sort of way, the type of man who would fiercely protect those he held dear to him. He was honorable, and no one could ask for a stronger, more determined leader. He was also friendly and possessed a good heart. But no one's heart could be purer than Mika's, the young woman who had smiled at him. She was kind and thoughtful, with twinkling eyes full of laughter and a small smile on her gentle face. She carried herself with grace, and fought with that same grace on the battlefield. The captain of the third troop, Sasaki Akio, had a reckless, daring grin and eyes full of jest. Always walking in a sort of careless stride and yelling some rude comment at a friend, he was often rash and let his emotions control himself. Suspicious and distrustful, it had taken a while to gain his trust, but once gained, Akio's loyalty was of the deepest kind, steadfast and undying. Finally, Masami Suzuki, the captain of the last troop, was full of confidence. She had a calm and laid-back outlook on things, taking what life gave her and letting herself flow with it. She had the best temper and never showed her anger. In terms of appearance, she was very attractive, and apparently knew it, from the way she was sly and coy with certain men. Suzuki noticed Hiro looking at her and smiled seductively at him. "Please Hiro, at least wait until night time. It's much too public here." Hiro could feel his cheeks turn red, causing everyone to laugh and Akio to loudly inquire if he got aroused whenever he was drunk. Hiro's face reddened even more. Because he was so quiet, Hiro was often the victim of pranks and jokes, but he took all of it without any hard feelings. Besides, everyone knew that Akio and Suzuki had long since been together, and that Hiro and Mika had feelings for each other, though neither would admit it to anyone, much less each other. After some more drinking, laughing, talking, and eating, everyone retired to their rooms. Akio and Suzuki both entered Akio's quarters and Tanaka, evening the score between the two and Hiro, asked if they would not make quite so much noise this night, as his quarters were very close by, and he hadn't been able to sleep at all with the noise they had made the last time they were together. Akio blushed a little, but Suzuki only laughed and replied, "I would not talk if I were you, Tanaka. Or do I need to remind you of the time you woke the entire first troop with your noise?" This was a double-insult, as Hiro was the only one who slept near the first troop, so Suzuki was implying that Tanaka and Hiro were a 'couple.' Tanaka pretended to be insulted. "Maybe you should ask Akio about that instead. He was the one that was there." Mika laughed gently, and pretended to scold Suzuki. "Suzuki! Stop it already. Any more teasing and I think Hiro will turn as red as a lobster!" Suzuki grinned. "It's a compliment." Then, she and Akio went into the room and slid the door closed behind them. Hiro smiled in silent thanks at Mika. She smiled too. "Hiro, you owe me now! And you'll have to do something big to repay me, and I don't mean just making me wake up the entire first troop. Maybe the first and second troops, ne?" She laughed teasingly and retreated to her room, leaving Hiro in surprise and the soft sound of laughter still ringing in his ears.  
  
The Sekihotai were also settling down for the night. The dark sky was full of bright stars, and Katsu and Sano stared in wonder at the multitude of them. Sagara smiled. "The stars have always been fascinating to look at. Many people wonder what they really are, some look for hours at them, and poets write about their brilliance and symbolism of hope and dreams. People even like to connect them to make shapes." "How?" Sano asked. "It's easy, Sano. Just look and see." Sagara pointed to a star and slowly traced it to another, and another. When he finished, both Sano and Katsu had their eyes and mouth open in amazement. "That looked like a tiger!" "No, it was a dragon!" Katsu argued. Sagara grinned and silenced them. "The stars are whatever you wish them to be, just like your dreams, and they will shine brightly forever, just like hope."  
  
Nushi Ryu watched his breath meet the cold winter air as he exhaled and shivered. He was beginning to lose faith. After all, what could a mere youngster like him truly do to help in bringing about the new era? He had started his quest believing that every man should do his best to help the cause, that even a twig can turn the tide. But it seemed that he was a lone twig, struggling against a monsoon. Could he have been deluded enough to think that he alone could make a difference? It was true that he had not joined the cause for his own profit, but lately he had been wondering. I have given my all and what have I gotten in return? Absolutely nothing. So why am I still fighting? Why don't I just go home? But in his heart, he already knew the answers to those questions. He couldn't just stand and watch people die day after day. He had to keep fighting, or everything he had done, however little, would go to waste. And besides, he couldn't go home to his father, to his questions and his mocking. He would be a disgrace, and he couldn't allow that. He had to try and maintain his honor. But if he knew what would happen to him in the years that lay ahead, he wouldn't have bothered. 


End file.
